


Bridging The Space Between Us

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, College!AU, Derek's still six years older than Stiles though, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, professor!Stiles, student!derek, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a student in Stiles' college class, and nothing should happen between them. But there's been something brewing between them all semester.</p><p>When Derek comes to see Stiles and confront him about it, neither can resist each other for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging The Space Between Us

Stiles stood from his chair when Derek entered his office, and when Derek closed the door, locking it, Stiles rounded the desk to stand in front of it, then leaned as casually as he could against it.

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles said, throat tight.

Derek smiled, and Stiles was thankful he was leaning against something so he didn’t give away how much that smile affected him. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking…” Derek said, dropping his bag to the floor and Stiles swallowed as Derek walked forward. “About how I’m six years older than you.”

“Yes,” Stiles cleared his throat, tried to keep his compsure as Derek stepped so close that his knees brushed against Stiles’. 

“And that if anything were to…happen between us-” Derek said, inching forward so that he stood slightly between Stiles’ legs, which he had to spread apart to accomadate Derek, “-in a normal situation, it would be totally fine. No one would care.”

“Yes,” Stiles’ breath hitched as Derek stepped fully between his legs and then grabbed Stiles by the thighs and hoisted him fully on top of his desk. Fuck, but the move had been hot. “B-but we’re not,” Stiles tried to say clearly. “In a normal. Situation, that is.”

“I could call you Stiles all the time,” Derek breathed, and Stiles closed his eyes, trying to come up with any ounce of control he could muster. 

“Derek,” Stiles said, opening his eyes. “We c-can’t,” Stiles stuttered, then gasped when Derek’s hand landed on his thigh. 

“But you want to,” Derek said, and then his hand was rubbing his thigh slowly, sensually, and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to stop him.

“Yes,” Stiles hissed, and then Derek stepped fully into the v of Stiles’ legs and kissed Stiles’ throat, then brought his hand to Stiles’ erection, his broad palm covering his bulge and then squeezing. “Fuck.”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek whispered in his ear, and Stiles shuddered at the breath Derek fanned out across his ear. It was okay to call him Stiles instead of “Professer Stilinski,” but it was still more comfortable for Stiles and his students to call him Professor Stilinski. They were happier, he was happier. It just felt less familiar, more professional. So Derek calling him Stiles, especially with what was happening, was especially intimate, familiar, personal. Stiles loved hearing it and cursed himself for it. Derek was his student, no matter how old he was. There were lines that shouldn’t be crossed.

And yes, it wasn’t as bad when it was in a college setting, but it was still frowned upon. 

But Stiles was having a hard time thinking properly with Derek fondling him through his jeans, over and over again, alternating between squeezing him and rubbing him. It felt too good to stop. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Stiles moaned, and Derek kissed his neck, licked it. “Derek, you-you have to stop,” Stiles cried out, even as his hips rolled into Derek’s touch. 

Derek paused. “Do you want me to?” Derek whispered into his ear.

No. Fuck no, he didn’t want Derek to stop. But should Derek stop? That was a big fucking yes. 

Stiles wouldn’t go to jail for this or anything, but he could probably get fired if anyone found out. 

So yes, Stiles should stop it.

But no, he didn’t want Derek to stop.

Derek had stopped his movement, but his hand still rested over Stiles’ buldge, frozen but still there, sending shivers up Stiles’ spine, making his stomach tingle with an approaching orgasm. 

“No,” Stiles said, giving up any illusion of control in the situation he had had and giving into the pleasure his body so obviously craved. 

And then Derek was kissing him, fast, hard, messily, wonderfully as he reached down to undo Stiles’ jeans, and Stiles whimpered in anticipation. His skin tingled. 

Stiles let Derek’s kiss consume him, let it drown him as he got lost in it, as everything but Derek and the feeling he gave him faded away. 

Stiles was bucking into Derek’s hand, and when Derek reached into Stiles’ boxer briefs and pulled him out, Stiles moaned loudly, hissing at the cold air hitting his dick and the feel of Derek wrapping his big, warm hand around him.

Stiles shuddered. 

“I want you,” Derek moaned into Stiles’ lips as they kissed, as he continued to jack Stiles’ off quickly, greedily, expertly. 

Stiles was going to explode from the feeling.

Stiles whimpered, kissed Derek hungrily as he chased his oncoming orgasm, holding onto Derek’s shoulders as he thrust into his hand, as Derek pumped him, using his pre-come to make it wetter, slicker, easier. 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, felt his stomach tighten as his orgasm neared. He repeated “fuck” over and over and then “yes” and “don’t stop” and “keep going” as he lost himself in the sensations Derek was providing him, as Derek’s kisses scorched his skin with fire. 

“I’m gonna come!” Stiles gasped loudly as his thrusts turned wild, unsteady, uncoordinated, into Derek’s hand. 

“Good,” Derek said, the space between them almost non-exsistent for the few seconds Derek stopped jacking Stiles off and just kissed him, long and hard. Passionate. 

Stiles could barely breathe. 

And then Derek was dropping down onto his knees in front of him and Stiles was letting out a strangled moan as Derek took him in his mouth. 

Stiles let out a series of unintelligable mumbles as he threw his head back, hands resting behind him on the desk to hold himself up as Derek sucked him expertly.

“Close,” Stiles whimpered as he thrust into Derek’s willing mouth, and when Derek moaned around Stiles’ cock, Stiles shuddered. 

It didn’t take long after that. Just as a few more thrusts and Derek expertly sucking him, licking him to insanity, and then just the hint of a finger at his hole, and then Stiles was shooting down Derek’s throat with a shout of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed as he opened his eyes enough to see Derek slide off his cock with a loud slurp and a pop that resounded loudly in the otherwise quiet room. “Oh fuck.”

“You like that word a lot, huh?” Derek said, looking up at Stiles with a grin on his face, and Stiles laughed shakily as he slumped back on the desk, barely able to hold himself up. 

“When I’ve just gotten sucked off, yeah,” Stiles breathed, and as he bit his lip, he felt them tingle and he was pretty sure he’d find them red and puffy when he looked in a mirror. Derek’s looked that way, anway. 

As Derek moved to stand up, he pulled Stiles’ pants and boxers briefs with him, and then he tucked Stiles back in, which made Stiles shudder, an after affect of his orgasm mixed in with the feeling of Derek’s hand on his cock again. Then Derek was zipping him up, and then he was cupping Stiles’ cheeks and kissing him.

Stiles couldn’t care less about stopping this, about doing the right thing. He wasn’t sure he would be able to resist Derek now. Not that he’d been doing such a good job of it before.

Stiles moaned softly into Derek’s lips, felt a weird thrill at tasting himself on Derek’s tongue. 

He could get used to Derek’s kisses. 

Eventually, Derek pulled back and they were both breathless. Derek didn’t let go of his face. 

“Can we do this again, Stiles?”

“Yes,” Stiles breathed out right away, felt himself tremble as Derek rested his forehead against his. It felt far too intimate to just be a hook-up, even for one between student and professor. 

“If you ever want to stop this, just say so and I’ll leave you alone. I promise,” Derek murmured, their lips so close that Derek’s brushed lightly against Stiles’ when he spoke. 

Stiles took a moment to respond, but when he found his bearings, he nodded, his nose brushing against Derek’s. “Okay.”

Derek smiled softly against Stiles’ lips. “I really like you, Stiles.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath. Fuck, but he liked Derek too. 

He confessed as much right back, and when Derek pulled back, his smile was blinding. 

Fuck, Stiles was so screwed. In more ways than one.

“Um,” Stiles said as Derek moved away from him with a promise of next time. “Do you…uh…want me to returnt he favor,” Stiles said, pointing at Derek’s neglected crotch. 

Derek smirked, reached for his bg and turned back to Stiles as he stood by the door. “You can return it next time,” Derek said, and then he winked at Stiles. “See you in class, Professor.”

And then Derek was gone, closing the door behind him, and Stiles was left leaning against his desk, feeling a whole mess of emotions, all ranging from disbelief to excitement. 

Yeah, next time he’d return the favor. 

Because it was clear there was going to be a next time.

Stiles was definitely looking forward to it.


End file.
